helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Hero Helck (勇者ヘルク, Yūsha Heruku) is the first chapter of the Helck manga series. Summary In the opening prologue, Demon King Tooru is shown to defeated by the hero Cless. The demon castle was taken and the Human world erupted in celebration. Three months later, a tournament is starting in the Demon world to find a replacement for Demon King Tooru. Vamirio arrives to replace the injured Azudora as manager for the tournament. Hon, the assistant manager for the tournament, greets Vamirio and updates her on the current status and details of the tournament. Helck begins his match and easily defeats his opponent. Hon informs Vamirio that Helck is a human hero, which causes Vamirio to freak out. Rococo interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. Vamirio is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero and that the populace is in danger. Hon explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent on screen and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is too eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. A very angry Vamirio asks what Helck's objective is, shouting that it's obvious that Helck has some sort of ulterior motive than being the next Demon King. She says that the civilians would never accept him as their king anyway, however the audience passionately cheers for Helck. Vamirio explodes a portion of the room with her flames in a burst of anger. She then says that she will take care of Helck herself, but Hon tells her that the contract protects him from their attacks as well. Vamirio tells him to set him up with an opponent stronger than him then. Hon tells her that this is impossible as Helck has a power level of 99. Vamirio explodes the entire top floor of the building. A demoralized Vamirio sits in the wreckage of the top floor, thinking of how to handle this situation that she considers an emergency. She tells Hon that he will be punished because he was the one in charge before Vamirio got here. Hon panics and asks her to give him more time to think of a solution. Immediately, he comes up with an idea. Hon tells Vamirio that the matches don't have to be a contest of strength, holding up a pack of cards to Vamirio's confusion. Characters in order of appearance #Tooru #Cless #Sandava #Vamirio #Hon #Hyura #Doruushi #Kenros #Helck #Rococo Navigation